


Beth

by PrincesseNinja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesseNinja/pseuds/PrincesseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles devait aller au parc avec sa soeur, Beth, comme chaque samedi. Cependant, cette fois-ci, leur promenade allait leur faire rencontrer un petit garçon qui, très vite, allait devenir le meilleur ami de Beth et qui allait permettre à Stiles de faire la connaissance de son grand frère ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! J'ai décidé de poster ça ici aussi (c'est également sur FanFiction) parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Stiles était figé sur place, et incapable de se rappeler comment il avait pu finir sur le canapé de Derek Hale, avec ce dernier à deux centimètres de son visage, ainsi qu'avec le bras gauche du brun autour de son épaule. Il ne se rappelait pas et honnêtement, il s'en fichait un peu.

* * *

 

Tout avait commencé un samedi après-midi comme les autres. Stiles avait accompagné Beth au parc, comme chaque samedi car son père travaillait beaucoup et ne pouvait donc pas emmener sa fille pour jouer. Stiles se retrouvait donc encore une fois dans cette position de baby-sitter pour sa sœur. Devant son père, il prétendait être agacé par ça, mais en réalité, il adorait ces moments et sa sœur le savait. Le samedi après-midi était leur moment spécial. Ils étaient donc tous les deux au parc, Stiles poussant la balançoire de Beth, lorsqu'une femme et un petit garçon étaient arrivés. Ce dernier n'osait pas quitter sa mère pour aller jouer, et celle-ci avait ri doucement en le sentant s'accrocher à ses jambes . Elle s'était ensuite approchée de Stiles et Beth, tout en tenant la main de son fils, et avait commencé à parler à Stiles.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Je m'appelle Talia, et voici mon fils, Enzo. » Avait-elle débuté, en montrant son fils, puis avait continué. « Nous venons d'emménager ici, et c'est la première sortie d'Enzo dans la ville. Il ne connaît personne et il est plutôt timide. »

Stiles, ayant compris le message, avait souri à Enzo, qui se cachait derrière sa mère, et avait tenté de lui parler.

« Bonjour Enzo. Je suis Stiles, et voici Beth, ma petite sœur. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Enzo avait regardé sa mère, hésitant mais visiblement intéressé par l'offre, et celle-ci avait simplement souri en hochant légèrement la tête. Beth s'était ensuite avancée, avait pris la main d'Enzo et l'avait dirigé vers la balançoire, avant de lui indiquer fermement de s'asseoir. Enzo avait obéi et Beth avait commencé à le pousser. Pendant ce temps, Stiles et Talia discutaient toujours, tout en surveillant les enfants.

« Alors, vous venez d'emménager ? » Avait poliment demandé Stiles, curieux.

« Oui, nous sommes arrivés mercredi et nous avons passé ces trois derniers jours à défaire nos cartons. »

« "Nous", c'est juste vous et Enzo ? »

« Non, il y a aussi mon mari, Mark, et mon autre fils, Derek. Il a environ ton âge je pense. » Avait déclaré Talia en souriant, puis elle avait ajouté en soupirant « J'ai essayé de le convaincre d'emmener son frère au parc mais il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit depuis que je lui annoncé le déménagement … »

Stiles avait hoché la tête silencieusement, ne sachant que dire. Après quelques minutes de silence où aucun n'avait parlé et s'étaient contentés d'observer Beth et Enzo, Talia avait repris la parole.

« Et toi Stiles ? Comment se fait-il que tu accompagne ta petite sœur au parc un samedi après-midi ? »

« Oh, mon père est le shérif de la ville. Il travaille souvent, donc j'accompagne Beth. » Avait souri Stiles.

Talia avait froncé les sourcils et avait insisté.

« Il n'y a que toi, Beth et ton père ? »

Stiles avait alors sourit tristement avant de répondre.

« Oui. Ma mère est morte lorsque Beth avait 1 an. J'en avais 11. »

Stiles avait alors fixé les enfants, ne voulant pas voir le regard désolé de Talia. Malgré les années, il détestait toujours voir ces regards désolés. Il n'en voulait pas aux gens, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Mais cela ne ramenait pas sa mère à la vie. Heureusement, avant que Talia n'ait le temps de dire qu'elle était désolée (encore une phrase stupide à dire. A quoi servait-elle, sincèrement ?), Beth et Enzo avaient accouru vers eux.

« Stiles ! Est-ce que Enzo peut venir à la maison ? S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ! » Avait supplié Beth, utilisant ses yeux de chien battu, sachant parfaitement que Stiles craquerait. Ce regard était si efficace que Stiles s'était une fois dénoncé pour un verre brisé que Beth avait cassé. Stiles avait donc soupiré et s'était tourné vers Talia, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Celle-ci avait simplement souri et hoché la tête.

« Très bien, je vous ramène tous les deux dans ce cas. » Avait soupiré Stiles.

« Je viendrais le chercher vers 18h, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Stiles avait souri en hochant la tête, avant de se préparer à partir. Talia avait embrassé Enzo, en lui faisant promettre d'être sage et d'obéir, avant de partir. Stiles et les enfants étaient ensuite rentrés chez les Stilinski et Stiles s'était installé devant Battlefield 3, tandis que Beth et Enzo avaient décidé de jouer à cache-cache. Beth avait proposé de se cacher en première "parce qu'elle connaissait mieux la maison et qu'elle ne se cacherait pas dans une cachette secrète, promis." C'est ainsi qu'Enzo s'était retrouvé dans le salon avec Stiles après 20 minutes, n'ayant pas trouvé Beth. Il avait jeté un regard vers l'écran et avait parlé si doucement que Stiles avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

« Mon frère aussi joue à ce jeu. Beaucoup. Tout le temps en fait. Sauf des fois, parce qu'il joue à Arma 3. Ou qu'il est avec ses amis. Sauf qu'il n'a plus d'amis vu qu'ils sont tous restés dans notre ancienne ville. » Avait lâché le jeune garçon d'un seul trait. Stiles avait lâché un petit rire, impressionné par le souffle d'Enzo. Il lui faisait penser à lui-même, toujours en train de parler sans prendre le temps de respirer.

« Ton frère a bon goût si il aime ce jeu alors. » Avait souri Stiles, avant de reprendre son jeu. Voyant que le garçon ne bougeait pas, il avait mis son jeu sur pause, et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver Beth … Je me perds dans votre maison. » Avait répondu le jeune brun.

Stiles avait soupiré discrètement, avant de se pencher vers Enzo et de lui murmurer : « Le placard de la cuisine, à droite sous l'évier. Beth se cache toujours dedans. » Enzo avait alors souri jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine, en criant "Merci" à Stiles, qui avait simplement repris son jeu, en souriant doucement. Il savait que Beth lui ferait payer plus tard, mais il se devait d'aider le pauvre garçon. Les deux enfants étaient ensuite revenus dans le salon et avaient supplié Stiles de jouer à chat avec eux. Finalement, Stiles avait fini par accepter et ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le jardin. A la grande surprise de Stiles, le temps était passé très vite, et il était rapidement 18h. Ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de la présence de Talia que lorsque celle-ci s'était éclaircie la gorge. Enzo et Beth avaient alors été très déçus, mais Talia leur promit que Beth pourrait venir chez eux le mercredi prochain, avec l'accord de John. Les deux enfants avaient alors poussé des cris de joie, avant de se dire au revoir, et de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 

Le lundi matin au lycée, Stiles avait fait la connaissance de Derek Hale. Du moins, il avait vu à quoi il ressemblait lorsque celui-ci avait eu à se présenter. Et honnêtement, Stiles ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire le jeune homme. Il avait d'abord remarqué son visage parfait, avec ses superbes yeux surmontés d'épais sourcils absolument magnifiques. (Oui, Stiles aimait les sourcils de Derek, ce qui était nouveau pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux sourcils avant …) Il avait ensuite remarqué le torse du brun, qui était recouvert d'un simple T-shirt blanc laissant deviner les muscles du jeune homme, malgré la veste en cuir, qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Stiles avait prévu d'aller voir Derek pour se présenter et l'inviter à joindre son groupe, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le courage à aborder le brun. Il se sentait absolument minuscule à côté de lui, et était très intimidé. Cependant, sa peur de l'approcher ne l'avait pas empêché d'en parler à ses amis toute la journée. Allison avait trouvé ça mignon, Scott n'avait rien écouté, trop occupé par Allison, Jackson s'était moqué de lui, comme toujours, et Lydia s'en fichait. Cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles cependant. Il y était habitué. Avant de partir, Allison (qui était la seule intéressée) lui avait demandé s'il avait l'intention d'agir, et Stiles avait hésité quelques secondes, puis avait soupiré et secoué la tête négativement, précisant qu'il n'oserait pas. Allison avait murmuré "dommage" avant de dire au revoir à Stiles et de partir avec Scott. Stiles était ensuite rentré chez lui, pour tomber sur Beth, faisant ses devoirs dans la cuisine. Dès qu'elle entendit son frère, Beth s'était précipitée vers lui pour le supplier de l'aider dans ses devoirs, comme presque tous les soirs. Stiles avait donc passé la plus grande partie de sa soirée à s'occuper de sa sœur, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler d'Enzo, avant de pouvoir enfin monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses propres devoirs. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer, trop occupé à réfléchir à un moyen d'approcher Derek.

* * *

 

La journée du mardi s'était déroulée de façon à peu près normale pour Stiles, qui avait essayé de jeter des regards discrets en direction de Derek, mais celui-ci semblait deviner quand le châtain allait le regarder, et il tournait toujours la tête au même moment, faisant rougir Stiles. Évidemment, il avait fallu que ça soit pendant la seule classe que Stiles avait en commun avec Jackson, qui retenait à peine son rire, et qui ne faisait pas tellement d'efforts pour être discret. A la fin de cette heure, Stiles s'était précipité hors de la salle, très tendu. Il n'avait pas revu Derek de la journée et ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu. Jackson avait bien entendu raconté ses exploits au reste du groupe, qui avait légèrement ri. Stiles avait alors décidé de ne plus rien leur dire. Il tint sa promesse pendant 30 minutes, puis raconta en détail à Allison à quel point les yeux de Derek étaient "superbement magnifiquement splendides". Étonnamment, Lydia s'était joint à la conversation et avait écouté attentivement, pendant que Jackson et Scott discutaient du prochain match. Chacun était ensuite rentré chez lui.

N'ayant qu'une heure de cours le lendemain matin, Stiles avait décidé de sécher et de rester dormir. Cela lui avait ainsi permis de passer du temps avec Beth. Devant un épisode des Totally Spies, celle-ci lui apprit qu'il devait l'emmener chez les Hale l'après-midi pour qu'elle joue avec Enzo. Stiles avait légèrement soupiré mais Beth n'avait rien dit. A 13h55, Beth s'était plantée devant la Jeep de Stiles, extrêmement pressée de voir son nouveau meilleur ami. Stiles était sorti à 14h02, ce qui lui avait valu le regard le plus noir de Beth, très mécontente du retard de son frère.

« On va être en retard à cause de toi et Enzo ne voudra plus être mon ami ! A cause de toi, on va arriver à 14h12 au lieu de 14h10 ! Je te déteste ! » S'était écriée la petite brune, tout en grimpant dans la voiture. Stiles avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel, habitué aux crises de diva de sa sœur. Il l'avait rassurée rapidement avant de les conduire chez les Hale. Stiles avait à peine arrêté la voiture que Beth s'était précipitée vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, elle était restée figée devant la porte, ce qui avait fait rire Stiles. Évidemment, maintenant elle n'osait pas frapper. Stiles l'avait donc rejoint et avait frappé pour elle. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître un Enzo tout excité. Il prit la main de Beth et la dirigea vers sa chambre pour lui montrer sa collection de figurines Marvel dont il était très fier. (En réalité, c'était la collection de son frère, mais il criait sur tous les toits que c'était la sienne et Derek le laissait faire.) Stiles était donc seul devant la porte, et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Talia était apparue. Elle l'avait salué et invité à entrer, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il entra et Talia referma la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour Stiles, fais comme chez toi. Mark et moi devons partir, nous avons rendez-vous. Derek est dans le salon, va donc avec lui. » Avait-elle déclaré, avant d'ajouter plus bas : « Il ne s'est toujours pas intégré et je pense que tu pourrais l'aider. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi Stiles ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Stiles avait senti son cœur manquer un battement en entendant le prénom "Derek" et il s'était ensuite senti rougir et espérait sincèrement être discret à ce propos. Il avait l'intention de refuser au départ et de prétendre devoir retrouver ses amis au début, mais le désespoir dans la voix de Talia l'avait convaincu de rester.

« D'accord, je vais rester … Et essayer de parler avec Derek. » Avait-il soupiré.

Talia l'avait alors abondamment remercié en souriant, puis était partie, laissant Stiles seul dans l'entrée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta figé quelques minutes. Finalement, il se décida à bouger mais avant même de pouvoir faire un mouvement, il entendit la voix de Derek.

« Tu sais que tu as le droit de bouger, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il demandé d'un ton moqueur mais pourtant avec une trace de sourire dans la voix.

Stiles avait senti son cœur accélérer et avait tenté de le faire ralentir, et n'avait donc pas bougé de sa place. Derek avait repris la parole, d'un ton légèrement plus sérieux cette fois.

« Non sérieusement, tu ne vas pas marcher sur une bombe si tu bouge. Tu peux venir si tu veux. » Avait-il proposé depuis le canapé, la tête en arrière pour avoir une vue sur l'entrée et ainsi sur Stiles.

Stiles avait pris une grande inspiration et s'était dirigé vers l'endroit où Derek se trouvait et avait tenté de paraître calme en s'asseyant. Cependant, sa posture restait très rigide, et il se raidit encore plus lorsque Derek se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se tournant vers l'autre garçon, un sourire prédateur sur le visage.

« Pourquoi es-tu si tendu, Stiles ? » Avait demandé Derek, toujours avec son ton narquois.

A l'entente de son nom, Stiles avait sursauté et avait tourné sa tête en direction de Derek. Ce qui avait été une très mauvaise idée, puisqu'il se trouvait maintenant les yeux dans les yeux avec le brun, ce qui le fit rougir comme il n'avait encore jamais rougi. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu s'il continuait comme ça. Et c'est ainsi que Stiles s'était retrouvé avec un Derek terriblement proche de lui. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de regagner son calme.

« Tu … Tu connais mon prénom ? » Bafouilla-t-il, ce qui fit rire Derek.

« Bien sûr que je connais ton prénom Stiles. Tu penses peut-être que je ne t'ai pas remarqué ? » Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, tentant de parler, puis la referma, ne sachant que dire. Derek sourit avant de continuer : « Comment pourrais-je ne pas remarquer ton adorable rougissement dès que je te regarde un peu ? » Dit Derek, en souriant gentiment cette fois.

« Hey ! Je ne rougis pas si souv… Attends. Quoi ? Adorable ? » Demanda Stiles, incrédule.

Derek hocha simplement la tête, son sourire toujours en place et Stiles continua de parler, refusant de le croire. « D'accord, tu as donc bu. Ou tu t'es drogué. Tu ne devrais pas tu sais, ça n'est vraiment pas bon pour la santé. La preuve, tu délires déjà. » En entendant ça, Derek secoua la tête lentement.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne délire pas. » Affirma le brun.

« Dans ce cas, tu te moques de moi, et c'est très cruel. Je préfère encore le délire. » Dit Stiles, presque vexé. Il commença à s'éloigner de Derek, mais celui-ci resserra son bras autour de ses épaules, l'empêchant de partir. (D'accord, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éloigner de Derek mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester avec quelqu'un qui se moquait de lui.)

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » Demanda Derek, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi il ferait ça.

« Parce que je ne suis pas adorable, voilà pourquoi. » Répondit Stiles, baissant la tête. « Ridicule ou embarrassant oui, mais pas adorable. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, attristé de voir le manque de confiance de Stiles. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit et n'aimait jamais voir quelqu'un se dévaloriser. Encore moins quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, ou du moins commençait à apprécier.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton triste, ce qui avait surpris Stiles, bien qu'il le cacha.

« Parce que c'est la vérité ? » Répondit-il d'un ton plus interrogateur qu'affirmatif, avant d'ajouter : « Jackson me l'a assez souvent répété ... »

En entendant la deuxième partie, Derek fronça à nouveau les sourcils et parla d'un ton plus agressif.

« C'est qui ce Jackson ? Pourquoi il te raconte des mensonges comme ça ? »

« C'est un ami à moi qui... » Derek rit d'un rire jaune en secouant la tête, interrompant Stiles qui le regarda l'air surpris, avant de continuer. « Un ami à moi qui aime bien me .. Taquiner je dirais. Tu l'as déjà vu, il avec toi en Mathématiques. »

« Premièrement, insulter un ami n'est pas taquiner, et deuxièmement, quelqu'un qui insulte ses "amis" n'est pas un vrai ami. » Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Et c'est l'abruti qui riait comme une vache au dernier cours ? »

Stiles éclata de rire, ce qui fit sourire Derek, et ne parvint à se calmer qu'après deux minutes de fou rire.

« Oui, c'est lui, oui. Celui qui riait comme une vache. » Répondit-il, encore très amusé.

« Et tu écoute ce qu'il dit ? Pire, tu le crois ? » Dit Derek, d'un ton légèrement agressif, qui laissait entendre la bêtise de Stiles. Celui-ci baissa la tête, trouvant le raisonnement de Derek étrangement logique, et ayant l'impression d'être stupide de prendre les sarcasmes de Jackson au sérieux. Stiles ne répondit pas à Derek mais celui-ci savait que Stiles avait compris.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles à personne au lycée ? » Demanda soudainement Stiles, changeant complètement de sujet et surprenant Derek. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils (Sérieusement, il devait avoir mal aux sourcils à la fin de la journée à force de faire ça !) et croisa les bras, enlevant donc son bras des épaules de Stiles, qui retint de justesse un gémissement de protestation. Derek ne répondait pas et Stiles, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause du silence, tenta de rattraper son erreur.

« Je veux dire, je comprends, tes amis te manquent et tu n'as pas forcément envie de t'en faire d'autres et de les remplacer, surtout qu'il y a beaucoup d'idiots comme Jackson au lycée, mais enfin, je pense que ça serait bien d'essayer un peu de te sociabiliser parce qu'il y a aussi des gens sympas, comme moi évidemment, mais aussi mes amis, ou même Danny, il est très gentil, il m'a aidé assez souvent et .. »

« Wowowow ! Respire un peu ! Comment tu fais pour parler autant sans respirer ? C'est dingue ! » S'écria Derek, permettant à Stiles, qui ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois pour prendre de l'air, de respirer. Celui-ci reprit donc son souffle, avant de s'excuser doucement. Un silence s'installa, puis Derek décida de répondre à Stiles et soupira profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Comme tu l'as dit, mes amis me manquent et je n'ai aucune envie de les remplacer mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai encore parlé à personne … » Termina le brun plus doucement.

« Pourquoi alors ? » Demanda Stiles, réellement curieux, et levant les yeux pour regarder Derek.

« Parce que … jenosaispas. »

« Pardon ? C'est quelle langue ça ? »

Derek lança un regard noir à Stiles puis répondit en baissant la tête.

« Je n'osais pas, d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu pourrais être ami avec absolument n'importe qui au lycée, tout le monde veut le "sexy et mystérieux nouveau" dans son groupe ! » S'exclama Stiles sans même réaliser ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

« Sexy hein ? » Lança Derek avec un sourire narquois et replaçant son bras autour de Stiles qui sourit intérieurement au contact.

« Oh ça va hein, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça ! » Répondit-il en croisant les bras, d'un air faussement énervé mais vraiment gêné.

« Oh, mais tu le penses quand même ? C'est bon à savoir. » Déclara le brun, visiblement de plus en plus content de lui. Stiles se sentit rougir mais ne fit pas un mouvement. Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, Derek insista.

« Alors, je suis mystérieux, sexy … Quoi d'autre ? »

« Là, tout de suite, agaçant et très arrogant. » Affirma Stiles, bien qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

« Je vois … Seulement, si c'était vrai, tu serais déjà parti, je me trompe ? » Continua Derek avec son ton vantard.

« Oh, tu crois que tu me connais, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je ne serais pas capable d'être hypocrite avec quelqu'un ? » Défia le châtain, les bras toujours croisés mais les yeux fixant Derek.

« Toi ? Hypocrite ? J'ai un doute. » Dit ce dernier en riant, avant d'enlever son bras en ajoutant : « Mais si c'est le cas, va-t-en, je n'aime pas les hypocrites. »

Stiles le regarda, surpris, puis s'affaissa contre le canapé avant de demander doucement d'un ton inquiet :

« Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je le suis, hein ? »

Derek sourit tendrement en voyant l'air inquiet du châtain, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Stiles soupira, soulagé. Ils se regardèrent en souriant pendant quelques minutes, puis Stiles détourna le regard en rougissant. Derek rit doucement et ouvrit la bouche pour proposer à Stiles de boire mais Enzo et Beth choisirent ce moment pour arriver en courant vers eux.

« Stiles, on peut jouer à saute-moutons, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ? » Demanda Beth en sautant sur place. Derek rit en voyant Stiles se lever, la tête baissée en signe d'abandon, mais son sourire quitta rapidement son visage car son frère lui tira la manche pour l'obliger à les rejoindre à son tour. Stiles rit à son tour. Ils jouèrent pendant le reste de l'après-midi et tous furent déçus en apercevant les parents Hale, bien que Stiles et Derek firent plus d'efforts pour le cacher.

« Bon, et bien, je crois que nous allons y aller Beth … » Déclara tristement le châtain, ce qui provoqua une crise de larmes chez Beth et Enzo. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Derek, un sourire triste sur le visage. Le brun lui adressa un sourire identique, et ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Finalement, au grand soulagement de Stiles, Derek prit la parole.

« Bon, j'imagine qu'on se verra au lycée … » Dit-il doucement. Stiles hocha la tête et commença à se diriger avec Beth vers la voiture. Celle-ci avait compris que pleurer ne la mènerait à rien. Il installa sa sœur et ouvrit sa portière, lorsque Derek arriva en courant à ses côtés.

« Attends ! Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi un de ces jours ? » Demanda-t-il, rougissant pour la première fois (ce que Stiles trouvait absolument adorable). Il tenta, en vain, d'empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage et accepta avec joie l'invitation. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, devant les regards amusés des Hale et de Beth, puis Stiles grimpa dans sa voiture, après avoir lancé un dernier sourire en direction de Derek. Il remarqua en même temps le clin d'œil de Talia et sourit à nouveau. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il se précipita dans sa chambre, et envoya tout de suite un message au brun.

_"Tu voudras venir avec moi et mes amis demain ?:)"_

_"Je ne gênerais pas ?:/"_

_"Bien sûr que si, mais on s'en fiche. Tu pourras faire peur à Jackson. S'il-te-plaît, viens ?"_

_"Si c'est pour faire à Jackson, comment refuser ?;)"_

_"Exactement ! En plus, tu pourras admirer mes adorables rougissements toute la journée, c'est pas génial ça ?"_

_"Tu sais utiliser les bons arguments. Je viendrais avec plaisir avec vous. Et tant pis pour tous les autres qui voulaient le 'mystérieux et sexy nouveau' dans leur groupe."_

_"J'aime ta façon de penser."_

_"C'est la seule chose que tu aimes chez moi ?;)"_

_"Ah, mon père m'appelle, je dois aller manger, à demain Derek ! "_

_"C'est ça oui, à demain. "_

Stiles sourit devant son téléphone, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait non seulement osé discuter avec Derek Hale, mais qu'en plus, celui-ci l'appréciait et voulait le revoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si sa sœur ne l'avait pas forcé à l'emmener chez Enzo, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il lui était si reconnaissant qu'il se promit à lui-même de la gâter pour son prochain anniversaire. Il aimait tellement sa sœur en ce moment même.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Alors ? Comment c'était ?


End file.
